frontlinecomediesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceased Characters
__NOEDITSECTION__Nikolai 'Gulag' Petrnizki Biography Sgt. Nikolai 'Gulag' Petrnizki is the Russian immigrant in the S.O.G. X-ray 115 fireteam. He is a breaching and assault, CQB and Russian specialist. Nikolai immigrated to Australia when he was 13 with his mother. His mother hated Communism and when the government fell & became communist, his mother quickly shipped him off to Australia with her, while his father stayed behind. Growing up in Freemantle, he soon found out about the death of his father and became enraged with communists. He then moved to Swanbourne military academy. Being accepted while proving his complete hatred for communism, he was not fussed on ranks so therefore he moved up slowly, but with the respect of fellow soldiers, and soon became named 'Gulag' because of his hatred of communism and his Russian origins. He met current squad members Cpt. Jason 'Archer' Dunn, Matthew 'Ghost' Hues and SSgt. Edward 'Swift' McGregor while in training and became firm friends with the rest of them. Nikolai has a love of vodka and is a little bit of a foul mouth. He is also reckless and rather aggressive. He will disregards his own safety while trying to increase that of the others, or while trying to destroy the enemies by the most violent means possible. However, his squad members know to pick the best time to reel him back in. He will not stop until the global communism threat is crumbled. History Nikolai was born on the 12/4/1988, in during what would become the end of the Russian Communist Era. Soon after, the government crumbled and the Soviet Union fell apart. His family, which lived in Russia all their lives, often rejoiced at the presidency in the country. He found his school life uneventful, especially when he started getting bullied. Having yearned to leave school and join the Spetnaz special forces, his career choice and opinion on the country quickly changed due to the death of the President. When he was assassinated, the Communist coup had begun. His mother flew them both out to Australia, with his father staying behind. That soon came to an end with the public execution of his father. Nikolai then vowed to join the Australian SAS and wipe out as many of the "Filthy Communist Dogs" as he could. His school life in Australia barely changed, and got shot in the leg during a drive-by shooting in Perth when he was 17. His older brother was killed in this shooting. Nikolai later found out that Communist supporters were to blame. This only further affixed his hatred, and as soon as he could, enlisted in the Australian military at Swanbourne. He was seconded to the SAS at age 22 and met the rest of his Fireteam in training and together they set the best time on the courses and ranges and soon were called up for their first mission. Gallery 934345-australian-soldier-1-.jpg|Nikolai References Nikolai has some references to﻿ Nikolai Belinski, a Call of Duty Zombies character, and one or two references to the Russian informant Codename "Nikolai", a Call of Duty Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 character. Frontline Comedies intends no infringement to any copyright. More Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Character References Category:Content Category:Photos Category:Pictures Category:Images Category:List of Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dead Characters